Late Night Training (NaziGermanyXShy Reader) Lemon
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: A PC for someone on dA!


**"****One more lap!" Your german commander ordered. It was the beginning of World War II and Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, and you decided to train, which was Ludwig commanding you all to run at least ten laps around a local park. Which made everyone tired by the fourth lap. "G-Germany...can we please-a stop" Feliciano panted softly as he came to a stop, falling behind the group. Ludwig glared at him. **

**"Vhat is your problem Italy!" He roared loudly, running still. Panting a little, you decided to run to the italian and pulling his arm slightly, your (h/c) hair bouncing with every step you take. Ludwig looking back at you with his ice-blue eyes, curious to what you were up to.**

**"Come on Feli!...Were almost there." You said softly as you pulled him with you, smiling a little bit. The first few steps, you both ran, however after a while Feliciano was more or less being dragged by you. He was at the point where walking was an understatement, but being the quiet girl you were, you didn't complain the rest of the way...even though it did take you about thirty minutes. **

**Loud pants could be heard from Feliciano and Kiku. You were panting as well, but not as bad as the other two. As for Ludwig, it barely looked like he broke a sweat. He wasn't panting, he just looked like was his daily routine. Ludwig was putting his teal army suit on, but still leaving it open to reveal this black tank top that showed his every muscle on his chest making a blush force its way to your cheeks. Feliciano was laying on the ground, still panting and Kiku was panting less, but he was arched over a little. As for yourself, you drank some water to help your panting and offered it to the others, which Feliciano didn't hesitate at all.**

**"Count Off!" The german roared again. Kiku and you stood up instantly, while Feli took awhile to stand up. **

**"Uno!"... "Ni"... "Three!" You Ludwig nodded and crossed his arms over his VERY well built chest. "Sehr gut..." (Very Good) He said softer. Ludwig paced among you three as he put his swastika armband on his right arm. "Now, to reward you all for you hard training, you may have zhe day off vhile I do some business to attend to…" The german put his teal hat on and buttoned his suit up. He then saluted to your group, which saluted back.**

**After the group was dismissed, you walked to a wooden park bench where you put your items you didn't need when running in a back-pack. As you were about to put it on, your empty water bottle fell from your back-pack and started to roll away. You sighed and chased after it a few feet until you saw someone pick it up. You looked up and saw the blonde-man holding it. You blushed softly at the soilder and walked to him slowly.**

**"T-Thank you Sir..." You said shyly at Ludwig. He looked at you calmly. He didn't seem angry or upset. He handed you your water bottle and spoke calming.**

**"Ja, no problem..." He said softly. "(Y/n), I greatly appreciate your hard work..." **

**"No problem, that's how you win a war." You smiled and put the bottle back in your back-pack.**

**"I'll be taking a run tonight by the lake...you could join me if you'd like..." You thought for a while. You had a big crush on the german, so it was a big deal when he asked you this. But you were shy and were kind of worried of making a mistake or embarrassed yourself. However, who knows when you'd have another opportunity like this. You nodded your head and smiled softly.**

**The german's eyes softened and a slight smile appeared on his face. "Ja...well...met me here at 21:00 (9:00pm)" He nodded and walked off.**

**You were about to head to your tent until Feliciano ran up to you and gently hugged you. **

**"Ciao, (Y/n)!" He sang. He let go of you and smiled. "(Y/n), what did Germany say to you-a? He actually smile for once so you must of made him very-a happy." **

**"Well, he asked me if I wanted to join him to run with him tonight and I agreed." Italy looked at you for a while and smiled wider. **

**"It's about-a time he asked you out-a on a date!" You froze.**

**"I don't think it's a date Feli...it's just extra training." Your cheeks started to feel a little warm.**

**"Call it what you want-a. You'll find out I'm telling the truth tonight..."**

**-Later that day-**

**You walked to the lake where Ludwig was waiting with his arms crossed. He was wearing his black tank-top that showed his muscles and baggy blue jeans with his black combat boots. He looked at you as you walked to him. **

**"****Sorry if I kept you waiting Ludwig Sir." You saluted, smiling softly. **

**"****I vasn't waiting zhat long…" He sighed softly and uncrossed his arms. **

**"****Oh...well...how many laps should we do Sir?" You said standing up straight looking at him.**

**"****Don't vorry about the laps...to be honest…" He said, putting an arm on the back of his neck. "I've wanted to spend sometime with you. v-vould you still like to take a valk with me (Y/n)...? He asked. You smiled softly and nodded.**

**You two started to walk around the lake. You held your hand and placed it on your stomach nervously. Ludwig was quietly walking by you. He had a calm look on his face and his hands were in his pants pockets.**

**"So...Si-"**

**"Please just call me Ludwig..." **

**"Okay...Ludwig...um so why did you want me to join you tonight?" You said softly. Ludwig looked at you.**

**"Vell...like I said, I vanted to spend some time with you...you're usually are very quiet in training, so I zhought I could get to know you better like this..." He said softly looking in your (E/c) orbs. You didn't say anything and continued to walk with him. **

**Ludwig softly grabbed your shoulder. "(Y/n), are you scared of me?" He had a serious look on his face now.**

**You shook your head frantically. "U-Um n-no Ludwig." You said a little shakened. The true was you weren't scared of him alone, but you were scared of upsetting him or pissing him off.**

**"****Then vhy are you so quiet around me…"**

**You shyly looked down and said. "I'm nervous that I'll do something wrong and you won't like me anymore…" You blushed softly and looked at him slightly.**

**He had a soft look to him. His icy eyes weren't so cold. He let go of your shoulder and grabbed your hands softly with both of his own. "I can't dislike you (Y/n)..." He softly said, slowly closing the distance between you and him. "You're hardworking...obedient...and you're villing to help others vhen zhey need it...I like zhese about you. Ich liebe dich (Y/n)..." (I love you.)**

**Before you could respond, Ludwig lifted your face softly and placed his lips gently on yours, in a passionate kiss. One of his hands was on your face, the other one was placed on your lower back, holding you close to your crush. You decided to wrap your arms around his neck, which didn't bother him one bit. You slowly closed your eyes and embraced the kiss. You both held it for a few seconds before you parted your lips.**

**"****I love you too Ludwig…" You smile and held his bear-like hand. He smiled softly. **

**"****I think we're done with training today (Y/n)...what do you think?" He said as his smile grew into a devilish grin. **

**-At Ludwig's tent-**

**The blonde hair man brought you to his tent that he was sleeping in incase he was called to war. He gently laid you in it and straddling your legs and bending down to kiss you softly. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you happily grated. He explored your mouth with his tongue, making sure his tongue was domaniting yours. Once he was done with your mouth, he traveled his lips down your cheek, and down your face until he got to your neck.**

**At your neck, he planted soft butterfly kisses on your collar. You softly giggled at the touch of his lips tickling your neck. The tickling sensation soon subsided as he found your sweet spot on your neck. Soft moans left your mouth as he licked and stucked on your spot, creating a small black and blue mark that would probably be visible for weeks.**

**Ludwig make a soft popping sound as he stopped sucking on your neck. He took off your (color) shirt. He looked at you as if he was asking permission to continue. You smiled softly and nodded. He sat you up a bit to unclip and remove for (color) bra. He blushed softly as he grabbed one of your breast and took the perked bud into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around. His free hand went to your other breast and traced his thumb over it. Soft moans escaped your lips; just what he wanted to hear. He kept teasing your bud, gently biting, licking, and sucking. And once he was done, he done with one breast, he did the same to the other breast.**

**He started to proceed to remove your pants. You blushed softly and tried to cross your legs once he took off your (color) panties, leaving you naked. He chuckled softly and kissed your cheek. "You're beautiful...you don't need to hide." He uncrossed his legs. You smiled. "Yes...but it's not fair that you have all your clothes on…" You sat up and took off his shirt. Ludwig looked you as you proceed to unbuckled his pants. He smirks softly and laid you back down. "There, now I can continued~..."**

**He then went down to your entrance and he softly gave it a lick, earning a loud moan from you. He smirked and continued licking deeper into your heat, sticking a finger in it and pumping it painfully slow. After a while of loud whimpers, Ludwig added more fingers. "L-Ludwig...please don't tease me!" You moaned loudly. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out. "Alright...since you asked so nicely…" **

**Ludwig took off his boxers and position himself at your entrance. "Please be gentle…" He nodded and slowly entered you. You bit down on your lip tightly to mute a scream of pain tears tore at your eyes. He kissed your cheek and held you tight. He didn't move a single bit. He wanted to make sure you were okay. **

**Once your pain subsided, you nodded slightly. He understood you and he softly bucked into you. Your pain was erased by pleasure as he bucked into you more and more. He growled in bliss as you dug your nails into his shoulder from the pleasure. Over time, Ludwig thrusted harder into you. Earning loud moans and growls of bliss.**

**"****Oh (Y/n) I don't know how much I can handle this~" He growled.**

**"****A-ah Ludwig~!" You moaned softly.**

**He smirked. "I'm sorry (Y/n)~ I couldn't hear you…" He was now bucking harder and deeper into you. He moved a little and thrusted at your G-spot.**

**"****A-AH! Ludwig!"**

**"****LOUDER!" He roared. **

**"****LUDWIG!" You screamed. **

**He moaned loudly as your walls tightened and he came to his end with you. The tent was fill with loud panting. He laid by you and pulled himself out. You looked at the german as he pulled you close to him. You nuzzled on his chest as he kissed your forehead.**

******"****You can be a little late for training tomorrow…"**


End file.
